Often, file system data needs to be replicated from one site to another site. The replicated data may be comprised of large amounts of data (e.g., gigabytes, terabytes, petabytes, etc.). However, merely copying data from one site to another takes a long period of time. It is also possible that copying the data may cause the other site to store duplicative data. Thus, a faster and more efficient way to replicate data is needed.